1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dampening the closing of a heavy door, such as the type of door which is pivotally mounted on the lower end of a bucket for a shovel. More particularly, the present invention involves a dampening device wherein the dampening effect is created by a plurality of rubber pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem to which the present invention is addressed is well recognized in the art. The bucket which is referred to in the present specification is normally attached to one end of a dipper stick which is mounted on a large piece of earth-moving equipment commonly referred to as a shovel. The opening of the bucket door presents no problem, because this door is merely opened by retracting a slidable rod or bolt whereby the door will open under its own weight plus the weight of any material contained within the bucket. Normally the door is closed by swinging the bucket in such a direction as to cause the door to move by inertia towards its closed position. However, when the door slams shut against the bucket, the impact, if not dampened, can cause damage to the door and/or the bucket. Devices for dampening the effect of the closing of the bucket door have been proposed in the past; however, these devices are generally hydraulic or pneumatic and have, for the most part, been unsatisfactory.